Outdoor electrical outlets are commonly used to provide electrical service near gardens, swimming pools, patios and the like. They are used to provide a weatherproof enclosure for mounting thermostats, timers for watering systems, and switches outdoors. These outdoor enclosures are commonly referred to as FS or field service boxes.
Upright posts or pipes are at times the most convenient structure for mounting a conventional FS box in an outdoor area. However, the FS box, which typically includes a flat back wall, does not easily mount to a cylindrical structure such as a post.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device and method enables the mounting of an FS box to a cylindrical structure such as a post.